


Dance With Me

by insomniacfics



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dance, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Revali's partner broke her leg three days before the annual festival at Rito village, so he turns to the one person he knows could master the dance quickly.
Relationships: Revali (Legend of Zelda)/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Dance With Me

“What?” Y/N asked with a scoff.

“Look,” The Rito Champion sighed. “I don’t like it anymore than you do, but Amile broke her leg when racing her friends. Princess Zelda is more occupied with her duties--”

“Oh so I’m the one with a girly enough face that’s a perfect last resort,” Y/N snarled. “Go ask Urbosa, Bird Brain,” He said before turning to storm off.

Revali sighed deeply, biting his lip before grabbing his arm. “You are...more ideal to be a dance partner,” He said, swallowing his pride. At the Hylian’s blink, he sighed. “You’re a quick learner when it comes to cultural dances. Hell, you learned the Gerudo wedding dance despite knowing you’d never be permitted into the town. I have to help prepare for the festival, and Zelda will be attending with Link as the honored guest. She knows the dance. I wouldn’t ask this if I had any other choice, but… I need your help, Y/N,” He said, bowing his head.

Y/N watched Revali, seeing the desperation in the Rito’s eyes. He let out a long sigh as he pulled his arm away. “Full Moon right?”

“Yes.”

“That’s three days from now.”

“Are you saying you won’t do it?”

“You owe me, Bird Brain,” Y/N said, poking his beak. “I’m doing this so you won’t embarrass yourself as a champion of your people.

\--

“He really asked you to be his dance partner?” Zelda asked in surprise. Y/N sighed as he nodded, noting Link raising his eyebrow in surprise. “That’s...I mean...I understand his desperation but…”

“Me, right?” Y/N scoffed. “It’s so stupid. The fucking bird brain barely gives me the time of day for three years and suddenly he was to dance with me? Geez.”

Zelda sighed and smiled. “Maybe this petty rivalry of yours will finally come to an end,” She said hopefully. “Alright. Let’s get started then. It’s actually a fairly easy dance. While you do follow Revali’s lead, like you would in the Waltz, he’s also following you.”

Y/N nodded, listening to the princess as he sighed. “Link actually knows a bit too. He can show you it better with his height.”

“Wait, seriously? I’ve watched this goof ride his shield down a hill,” He said, looking to the Chosen Knight. “You can dance?” Link gave him a look as he approached. “In my defense, you’re a bit...wild?”

Link smirked and moved Y/N’s arms, silently showing him the proper positioning as Zelda walked them through the moves.

Y/N focused as but his mind trailed to the times the Rito and him would fight over the stupidest things. He was merely the tutor for Zelda in several cultural things, often teaching her about foreign embassies and helping her find the proper attire for different areas.

While he adored Rito culture, Revali made him feel true anger. Link was teaching him how to fire a bow when Zelda had gone to seek out the Rito when the bird suddenly appeared and began to belittle his poor form. That was three years ago. Every day since then, any time he got a chance, Revali would scold and egg on the tutor until a month prior.

They hadn’t spoken since before Revali asked him to be his dance partner.

As they arrived in the village, Zelda smiled as she watched Y/N grumble and shift in the costume for the festival. “I feel stupid,” He grumbled.

“You look handsome,” She teased, earning a smirk from Link. Zelda fixed Y/N’s headband, noticing the look on his face. “It’s just the opening and closing dances and then it’ll be done.”

“He only chose me because you’re not allowed to participate,” He sighed, making her blink. “Let’s face it, Z. I will always ever be the last line. The day I’m the first pick will be the day the Great Calamity awakens.” 

She pinched his cheek at that, making him groan as she turned, seeing Revali staring at Y/N. The princess smiled. “I think you should give him a chance.”

Y/N sighed and walked towards Revali. He hesitated when the Rito simply stared at him. “What?”

Revali blinked as he choked a slight before clearing his throat. “You look good,” He finally got out.

The Hylian was surprised by this as the music began. He quickly went into the dance stance with Revali and soon they were moving together. It was as Zelda had said, the dance was about following one another.

Revali watched Y/N’s cheeks redden as he moved, wrapping his wing around the Hylian and pulling him close against him. The memory flashed through his mind, sending a pang into his heart.

“All you ever do is belittle and bully me, Revali! I didn’t realize a Rito could be so-so...childish!”

“I’m childish? You’re the one stamping your foot just because you can’t shoot a bow!”

“I can shoot a bow! I’m not some master archer like you!”

“Clearly. You wouldn’t last a second in battle.”

“Well if you want me dead, just say so already! I’m tired of your shit, Revali! Every day feels like torment with you and I’m tired of it! Why can’t you just let me be or do you want me gone that badly!”

Revali hadn’t said a thing. He was shocked by the Hylian’s words. Had his pestering really gone too far? Clearly it had if the quiet tutor had popped off on him like that.

He blinked as Y/N stepped closer to him, resting his head against his chest like the other partners did for each other. He noted the redness in Y/N’s cheeks and ears and gulped.

He had gone too far, he concluded as the song ended. The festival had begun. Revali sighed as he saw Y/N sitting on the flight deck overseeing the shooting range. He clicked his beak then grabbed two drinks, approaching him.

Zelda gasped happily and gently tapped Link’s shoulder, pointing in the Rito’s direction with a smile. Link smiled a slight and nodded to her. “About time,” She muttered.

“Thirsty?” Revali asked Y/N, making the Hylian blink.

“Oh, uh, yes,” He said, taking the cup. “Thank you.” He drank slowly, humming as he tasted the fruit.

Revali hesitated for a long while before he finally said, “I owe you for this. Thank you.”

“A truce,” Y/N said simply. “I think a truce seems fair. And I owe you an apology. It wasn’t right of me to drop all that on you so suddenly. No matter how much you anger me, it isn’t right of me to have said those things.”

“I wasn’t much better,” Revali amended.

There was a long silence again before Y/N said, “I like dancing with you. It really is nice.”

Revali glanced at Y/N, seeing the reddening ears and smiled, setting down his drink. “Then, perhaps another?” He asked, offering his wing to the surprised Hylian. “I could teach you more of my peoples dances later on myself. I have the time. And if you’d like privacy. I could take you up onto Vah Medoh. No one would ever know you enjoy dancing with a Rito Champion,” He teased with a wink.

Y/N smiled and took his wing, moving closer as they began to dance. “I should get a proper coat though so I won’t freeze up there.”


End file.
